


Gary Stu Meets the Real Relena Peacecraft

by WingedPanther73



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedPanther73/pseuds/WingedPanther73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great Gary Stu sets his sights on Miss Relena Darlian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gary Stu Meets the Real Relena Peacecraft

Title: Gary Stu Meets the Real Relena Peacecraft  
Author: WingedPanther73  
Pairing(s)/Characters: RPxOC  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: This is the last of my Mary Sues... at least in Wing... for now. If you haven't read them, I enjoyed them. If you have read them, and got them, you won't be confused.  
Warnings: None.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, its names and characters belong to Bandai/Sunrise.  
Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

Relena took a deep breath. It had been six months since the "Mariemaia Incident", and Miss Mariemaia had finally recovered enough to meet the society she had wanted to be a part of. Relena had arranged a party for her to meet those she would deal with from now on.

She pressed the doors open and entered the ballroom. "Introducing, Miss Relena Darlian and her ward, Mariemaia!" All eyes turned to them as they stepped into the room.

"You'll find that people are willing to forgive you, if you give them the chance, Mariemaia."

"I see that you're right, Relena. Thank you for helping me."

"Now it's your time to show these people that you wish to work with them, not just rule them."

"I was lied to. I'm clearly not ready to rule, even if I still wanted to."

"Excellent. Let's go."

It soon became clear that Mariemaia would be fine, and Relena gave herself a chance to miss Heero. She hadn't seen him since the incident. That wasn't surprising, however. Suddenly, she found a strong arm sweeping her onto the dance floor.

She looked up at the muscular man with the handsome, square jaw. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Relena Darlian. I'm Gary Stu Saborov. I just had to come to this party when I heard you'd be here."

"I'm flattered, but the name doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh, that's all right. I haven't been involved in politics, it's just not my thing, really. You see, I'm more a man of action, myself. Why just last week, I was swimming the Yangtze River when I got the hankering to climb Mount Everest."

"I see..."

"Yes, so I flew straight over there and got a few Sherpas together. It wasn't nearly as challenging as I would have thought. The way some people talk, you'd think it's supposed to be a challenge or something."

"Yes, well..."

"So anyway, after I got to the top it occurred to me that it would be more fun to investigate alligator wrestling. I had a chopper pick me up and headed over to Florida. Did you know alligator wrestling turned out to be all about showmanship, it's not hard at all!"

"That's very nice, but..."

"So I figured I really ought to find something a little more challenging to do. I was about to go snorkeling in the Great Barrier Reef when I heard that you were throwing this party. I figured that anyone who has known the 'Great Heero Yuy', would be an interesting challenge to woo, and here I am!"

"How flattering..." Relena's eyes were now darting around the room desperately as the behemoth swung her through yet another waltz. As the lout droned on about his plans for their lives together, Relena spotted the balcony. She waited for him to pause for breath in his monologue about how they would make love on the beaches of Hawaii.

"Gary Stu, would you mind if we went out on the balcony? I could really use a bit of fresh air."

"Certainly! I know I have that effect on women. It will give us a chance for a bit of privacy."

"Indeed, I'm counting on that." She couldn't believe the oaf thought so highly of himself. He made Wufei seem positively humble, by comparison. As they stepped out onto the balcony, Relena hoped she was right about Heero.

"So, Relena, shall we taste the first kiss of passion?" He leaned forward, and his head suddenly snapped to the right. He half toppled, half crumpled at Relena's feet as blood flowed out of the hole that had appeared in his head.

Relena waved in the direction the shot had come from. "Thank you, Heero! I knew I could count on you!" She then returned to the party.

A thin arm snaked out of the bushes and grabbed Gary Stu's left foot. It then dragged him off the balcony, and out of Relena's life forever.


End file.
